


Smiling slut

by bettyxloves



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller Friendship, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Pregnancy, Bughead Fest (Riverdale), Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Domestic Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Endgame Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jughead Jones, Juggie, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, POV Jughead Jones, Protective Veronica Lodge, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend, Writer Jughead Jones, betty copper - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, bughead fanfic - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, varchie, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyxloves/pseuds/bettyxloves
Summary: Betty Cooper is in an abusive relationship with her highschool sweetheart Archie Andrews. What's gonna occur when Jughead Jones, a moody writer, and Betty Cooper accidentally cross paths?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, betty copper - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guy's little disclaimer, I'm, not a writer and my native language is not English so bear with me. Hope you enjoy the story, don't forget to comment and leave a kudos.

It was white almost silver, by looking at it I could see glitter appear. It was gonna highlight my whole body. It was... Beautiful, I couldn't stop smiling at my phone, but as soon as my smile appeared, as quickly it faded away when Archie said "No, wear the one I send to you it hides your curves." It wasn't like I had the right to say something back so I just nodded. "My colleagues are coming to this wedding remember?" He said as sweet as he could I would assume. "Yea I didn't even like the dress that much," I said trying to convince him, but also myself.

We were walking down the street exploring the new stores, diner's and Cafés we were gonna be seeing every day now, the quietness was apparently too loud because I almost jumped when his phone began to ring, "Gotta take this honey it's the boss, you can go into the diner" he said as pointed to the red neon lights. It was like he was giving me permission to do something, and I didn't like it but instead of saying something I did what he said.

I was immediately greeted by the strong scent of fresh strawberry's and burgers, it was nice and peaceful in here. "Well hello, you're new to town aren't you?" A sweet voice behind me said, turns out it was a nice man who owned the diner. "Yea just moved here" and my smile emerged again without realizing. "Well, what about a milkshake on the house?" The man said like it was obvious I was gonna get it for free, something he probably did a lot. "Really? Thank you, maybe the one with strawberry?" I said, "coming right up," the man said with a genuine smile on his face.

I wish I had that all the time... happiness, genuine happiness... But then I saw someone who's smile wasn't there, and to be honest, looked like it never been there. "Here, my name is Pop, hope to see you again," Pop said pulling me out of my thoughts, as he handed me my pastel pink liquid, "Thank you so much," I said before my eyes saw him again. I felt brave and decided to slide into the red leather both across him. "Hey," I said before I quickly took a sip from my milkshake. "Uhm hey?" He replied sounding slightly sad but also irritated by my presence, that whole persona went well with his dark brown hair and his vintage leather jacket.

"You okay?" I couldn't help myself, and I knew if Archie saw me, he would be extremely mad, but I wanted to know why this guy across me seemed so sad. 

The guy took a deep breath before saying "actually I'm not, my girlfriend just broke up with me, so isn't that just great, she literally said, and I quote 'I'm more into girls anyway." The mysterious guy stated. "Wow, that's not good..." I said feeling very sorry for this guy, "What's your name anyway? I haven't seen you here before" he said as he was fiddling around with his dark hair locks.

"My name is Betty, and I just moved here," I said with a smile on my face, then I remembered Archie again, shit! "Uhm I gotta go, nice to meet you" I stood up, trying to locate Archie, to my luck he was still on a phone call. The stress and panic were slowly creeping away from my body. I decided that I had enough time to ask him his name, it was only fair, he knew mine. "Sorry, what's your name?" I asked. "Jughead, Yea I know my name is very... strange." I was about to let out a laugh but I held it in, thinking I didn't wanna piss off this emo boy. 

"Jughead... that's interesting," I looked out the window again and I looked like Archie was finishing off with his call. "Sorry gotta go... Jughead" I said and made my way out the diner, waving at Pop who seemed too sweet and happy to be true. "Hey, James can't wait for dinner" James where his boss at whatever job he was working at, all I really knew was that he could bring back money enough to both of us, (because I didn't have a job.) "Wear the dress I picked out, I don't want him to the impression that you're cheap," he said not even trying to sound kind this time. "Yea of course," I said. It's a reflex at this point, just saying whatever makes him 'happy.'

I was about to put my purple yet slightly Blue dress on when my thoughts went to Jughead, I wanted to hear him talk about his problems again, way more than I wanted to go to this fancy dinner where there was a possibility that the one making me feel like shit wasn't only Archie but also his Boss... I pulled the dress down as much as I possibly could without damaging the thin material, it was so short than I could barely walk without something exposing. It wasn't tight, Archie always made sure of that, 'my curves were too exposing' he once said. "Honey, let me see you before we leave" he shouted from downstairs. I walked down the stairs and I could see Archies face, it looked too disappointing. He took a deep breath when I made my way down to him. "Not the red lipstick babe, you're gonna look like a hooker" he laughed as he smeared the red pomade with his thumb away from my lips. He said those words as it was the most obvious thing in the world, of course, a short dress and a red lipstick, I should have thought about that...


	2. Offended whore

"Yea and the wedding are in less than a month, we can't wait," Archie said as he grabbed my hand then smiling at James. I smiled too, but the smile wasn't a reflex it was conscious, I wish it wasn't, and sometimes I told myself that the smiles I had was genuine and that I loved Archie, and I do, I do love him.. I blocked the noise out thinking it was better if I just didn't listen to be certain that an 'insult' didn't come my way. 

I was starring at my too big and too expensive wedding ring and every time I glanced at it, it became bigger. I was gonna marry this guy in less than a month, holy shit! "Sweetheart, don't you think that dress is a little too short? It's almost like your asking for someone to take you home" James laughed. 

I was so shocked at his words that no words went out of my mouth. I was looking down hoping for Archie to say something or at least change the subject. "Then you should have seen her, she was about to go out with red lipstick, I mean come on!" James and Archie were both laughing so loud that people began to stare.  
I caught a tear falling down my chin, and I was doing that thing where you try so hard to hold your cry in and not make a sound. It was too hard so I went up and said I needed some fresh air. I was practically running out of the restaurant. When I made my way out and could feel the cold and fresh air against my cheeks I let out a loud cry with tears rolling down my face. "Fuck" I whispered under my breath. "Betty is that you?" I looked up and I noticed Jughead. 

"Jughead, what are you doing here?" I spoke looking down, trying to hide the fact that I was sobbing. "Well some girls eat ice cream after a breakup, I eat at fancy restaurants" he giggled. "Oh" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. "Want me to beat those guys up?" He said breaking the silence. "You heard that?" I asked as I looked at him now. "Yeah... I'm sorry, they're wrong you need to believe that, who are those guys anyway?" Jughead asked stepping a step closer to me. 

"That would be my fiancé and his boss" I answered smiling sarcastically. "Oh my god! He's awful! Why the hell do you wanna marry an idiot?" I should have been offended by Jughead's words but I didn't, I didn't one bit, which terrified the hell out of me. "I should... get back," I said quickly, as I made my way inside the classy restaurant once again. I remembered how nice and peaceful it was at Pops compared to this. I sat down beside Archie, but then suddenly his mouth was close to my ear. "Who the fuck were you talking to?" He whispered sounding so disturbing and disgusted. I got goosebumps but not the good kind. Maybe it was because he was drunk as hell from all the red vine James, and he had been drinking? Yeah, yeah that’s it, it's not his fault... I didn't answer his question, what was I supposed to say? He would find a way to get angry with me either way.

"Who was that guy?" Archie murmured again a little slobby this time, he was drunk as hell. As I was laying in our bed trying my hardest to sleep after the night's events, "no one" I replied, "I don't even know him." That wasn't a complete lie, all I knew about this guy was that his name was apparently 'Jughead', his bisexual girlfriend just broke up with him, he wears a beanie and a leather jacket which gives me a strong emo vibe and that he likes eating at restaurants when he goes through a breakup. I looked over at Archie, he had passed out beside the bed, I sighed in relief, he did crazy things when he was sober I wouldn't imagine what he would do to me drunk.

Archie had a terrible hangover the next day, without saying much I went to Pops, which wasn't so long away so could walk which was nice. I ordered Pancakes and a cola, Yea I know, but I love cola and I didn't get it often... Of course, Jughead came into Pops the second I was about to take a bite from my pancake. "You're everywhere, are you sure you're not a serial killer?" He asked sliding into the both across me, "Well I could say the same thing about you, so Betty what do you do?" Jughead asked me "I uhm" was all let out, "I mean like... work" "Well I don't really have a job" I took a sip from my Diet Coke. "Oh okay well at the moment I don't have on either," he said as he smiled at me. "Are you okay after you know?" I wanted to say yes but I felt like I couldn't lie to him. "No not really, but Archie was really drunk last night so-" Jughead cut me off "It does not give him the right to slut-shame you!" He said making his voice loud. 

Before I could say anymore my phone began to ring. "Betty where the hell are you?" Archie yelled at the phone, it was so loud Jughead could hear. "I said where I went this morning" (I didn't) but I knew if I said where I was he would yell at me then at Jughead, and if he still was tipsy from last night... "You better come home right the fuck now!" I hanged up.. "Fuck" I almost shouted. I needed to go home it's a small town he would find me fast, and I didn't want Jughead here when Archie starts screaming at me.. "let's get the hell out of here" Jughead suddenly said now standing up. "Wha- what are you talking about?" What the fuck! "We will drive to Ohio where my friend Veronica and Kevin live," he said staring at me probably waiting for a reply. "I uhm... why would I do that?" I asked knowing the answer. "You have an abusive fiancé, so let's get the fuck out of here before he finds you." He said so naturally. "I don't know you" That part was true for all I knew he could be a hot serial killer trying to kidnap me. "That's what the 8-hour car drive is for." Holy shit was I really about to do this "okay.."


	3. To realize

"Why did I agree to this?" I was looking out the window at the dark green trees passing by so quickly I couldn't get a good look at them. "This is a bad idea." I began again, Jughead took a look at me. "It's not a bad idea, it's a crazy one, there's a difference," he explained taking his eyes on the road again. There was quiet, but a peaceful one, not awkward just... quiet. But then Jughead broke the silence, "look I know this is crazy, but I was going to Ohio anyway, I couldn't just leave you here knowing what was going on with him, I promise I'm not some serial killer," he said softly.

There was quiet for a while, this time the awkward on. "I'm staying in Ohio for a couple of hours, then you're driving me back," I demanded. "Okay," he said peacefully. I quickly turned my head and glanced at him in confusion. "Wait really? You're gonna drive me 8 hours back to Riverdale?" I was looking at his surprisingly impressive side profile since he was observing the highway. Jughead swallowed and took a peek at me, "Well if I said no wouldn't I be kidnapping you?" He stated.

I almost laughed nevertheless I responded, "Yeah I guess you're right." Time passed by and there was an upsetting silence for feels like an hour. "What's your real name?" Jughead giggled at my surprising question. "Well, I need to know," I answered. "Trust me, you don't wanna know," Jughead replied. "Layton" I burst out, "oh Betty, you think that's bad?" He teased. "Come onnnn, I gotta know your real name if we are gonna be stuck in this car for 8 hours," I begged. "Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh." He took his eyes off the road staring at me seriously, "I promise" I said looking at him too. Jughead took a deep breath. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones" I let out a little giggle, "the third," he said all bashful, that was it, I laughed so hard I could barely manage to breathe. I haven't had a proper laugh in forever it felt like.

"You're mean," he slowly shook his head. "Sorry... Forsythe" I teased. "Stop! You're a bully" Jughead smirked at me. "I know I'm really sorry," I said trying desperately to hold my laugh in. Jughead took a quick glance at me, then proceeded to give me a long loving smile, which made me smile at him back without realizing it. He made me feel so real. I was genuine with him, never a facade I had to keep up, it was so comfortable and reliving. "What's your name?" he paused, "what’s your full name I mean" he corrected. I wasn't even gonna argue, nothing could be as bad as 'Forsythe.' "Elizabeth Cooper," I said proudly even though that name, wasn't something to be very pleased of. I was staring out the stained window once again. "I like that" was all I could hear him return... 

My mind went to Archie which I didn’t like. I never had a proper laugh with him after his dad died. I decided not to think about Archie, I was having such a good time with Jughead.

We were at hour 3. "My legs are cramping" My legs were feeling sore, I tried to stretch them in the small car but it only resulted in a painful cramp. "Fuck!" I whispered under my breath. "We'll stop at a tank station, yes?" He suggested looking for the nearest station. "Yea that I'll be great, thank you" I smiled. "I need gas anyway." As I was walking in the parking lot trying to gain the feeling in my legs I checked my phone for the first time after I got into the car. 9 missed calls and 14 new messages from Archie... Shit, I concluded that today I wasn't gonna think about him, it was a cheat day and soon I would be going back to Riverdale and facing the reality anyways. Yea that's not the craziest idea in the world, right?

"Betty?" Jughead asked pulling me out of my thoughts, "Uhm yeah, I'm coming" I walked into the car again. As we were hitting the road Jughead suddenly says "we should talk about... him" I freaked out in my head, if that's even possible. "Please say he's better than I think" he began again. "He can be harsh" was all I said, I didn't want to talk about him today... "What's up with you and your ex-girlfriend?" I asked changing the subject, I think Jughead noticed but he didn't say anything. "Well she dumped me but I can't really be mad at her, I mean she basically came out to me saying that she likes girls more."

I could hear his voice getting almost getting silent and I could see his sadness... "I'm sorry.." was all I said before I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I fell asleep to the sound of the radio, it was playing some 90's hit. I woke up to the sound of Jughead's husky voice. "Yea I'm gonna be there in one minute, can't wait to see and hug you again," he said ending the call. "Who was that?" I managed to ask while I was trying to sit up. "Veronica," he said stopping at a surprisingly big house, no mansion. It had a big garden, big... everything, this 'Veronica' must be rich I thought to myself.

"JUG! Oh my god, it's been too long!" The black-haired girl shouted while running to the car. Jughead instantly got up and ran to Veronica hugging her and lifting and swinging her up in the air. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn they were madly in love, maybe they were... "Ronnie! So great to see you!" He kissed her forehead which made me flinch. Then the pretty raven-haired girl noticed me sitting in the car. "Oh that's my new friend Betty" Jughead pointed at me and to my surprise, Veronica was smiling in my direction. "Betty! Hey." I got out of the car and Veronica took me into a big hug. "Uhm hi, I'm Betty" I smiled at her. "Well come on in, Kevin is waiting." Jughead and Kevin were hugging and catching up when Veronica walked over to me. "So how do you know Jughead?" I really didn't have any idea how to answer Veronica's question, what should I tell her? I don't even know. "Uhm well-" I began but Jughead heard, he luckily answered for me. "Let's just say we bonded over some milkshakes at Pops."

Hours past and it was getting late without me realizing. We were playing monopoly and eating Kevin's chocolate chip cookies he had baked. I didn't know if Kevin and Veronica were together I mean they do live together, I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. "So Uhm, are you and Kevin like together or..?" They all began to laugh at me, then Jughead took his hand on my shoulder witch made flinch once again. "Oh no Kevin is very gay, like VERY gay" Jughead sounded like he couldn't breathe from the laughter. They all giggled again.

"You can't blame the girl we be looking like a hot couple, I'm just saying," Kevin said which made me chuckle too. I glanced out the window and it was dark outside, I didn't wanna go home to him, he would yell at me, throw things at me... I couldn't bear the thought of him, so I decided to stay silent. The game was almost finished when Veronica took me to the side. "So.. what did you guys do in the car, I mean it is a long drive." Veronica was implying something that definitely didn't happen. "The only exciting thing that happened on the drive was Jughead telling me his real name." Veronica went still, her dark almost black eyes searched over my face to find out if I was lying. "You what?" Veronica said in surprise. "He told me his real name.." I was looking down at her expensive shoes not knowing what I was ashamed of.. yet. "You lucky bastard, I been trying to get it out of him for years! Are you kidding me!" Veronica laughed, which made me sight in relief. "I guess you're just special Betty," Veronica said with a grin.

"Well let's get back to the other's." Veronica took my hand so casually, at first I didn't realize. I noticed Jughead was staring at me, and then he grinned at me. I think he heard the whole conversation...


	4. Smiling

"Oh so you're staying Betty" Kevin stated as he took the last chips in the bowl. It was almost 1 am. SHIT! Well, there was no way Jughead and I are driving back to Riverdale that late. It's not like it's a shock that it's late already, I saw that it was getting dark earlier but I was having so much fun here, fun I couldn't remember having since high school which is depressing as hell. "Yeah, yeah I guess, but only if it's okay with you guys of course," I said softly looking at Kevin and Veronica, searching their faces to see how the would react to a stranger having a sleepover with them.

"Oh, of course! I mean if Jughead brought you here then you're good." Veronica said. "Oh my god, thank you, I can take the train, really." (I couldn't) I didn't have any money, and it was 1 am I would definitely not be making it home... "Oh stop, of course, you can spend the night! Be here as long as you want, or maybe like the max is two weeks, if you're not gone by then, then you're officially a third roommate" Veronica giggled as her jet-black hair caught the moonlight.

As much as I wanted Veronica to be this annoying bitch, she was really not what I thought, she wasn't the stereotypical 'rich girl' she was really nice and kind, everyone was... I wish I had friends like that back in Riverdale. "So Betty tell me," Kevin leaned forward, "any boyfriend or girlfriend?" Jughead was giving a sign to stop but it was too late Kevin had already asked me the question.

"Uhm I Uhm.. I have a fiancé, in Riverdale." I declared. I could feel a tear coming down my cheek, but as soon as I felt it I quickly wiped it off, I wouldn't want to be a burden to these too nice people. "Oooh, how did he propose?" Veronica asked in excitement. "I think we need to go to bed" I could hear Jughead say trying to change the topic.

It would be weird if I didn't answer the questions I thought. "We got engaged after highschool graduation actually. We were high school sweethearts some people would say. He kinda just asked me one day I guess. I don't think he prepared to do it. I'm pretty sure he was as shocked when the question blurred out as I was. It was still a beautiful moment.." I was smiling at the thought of Archie, I was surprised. I really shouldn't be shocked that I smiled at the thought of my fiancé but I was, which creeped me out.

"Betty you're crying.." Jughead told me calmly, like that it was okay and I shouldn't be ashamed. I'm pretty sure everyone saw that it wasn't happy tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "Okay I have an idea, we all go to my room and watch trashy movies until we all fall asleep in the too-small bed, yes?" Veronica said as she took my hand, guiding me to the room then closing the door. "Are you okay?" Veronica asked. My tears were almost gone. "No" was all I said. I'm pretty sure she got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it any further. She then changed me into one of her silk pajamas. "Thank you so much."

The bed was so small I was almost on top of Jughead. I noticed Jughead was still awake as the only one. "I can't sleep.," I whispered. "He rolled over so we were facing each other. "Me neither." He whispered back. "Can I tell you something?" I asked him. "Anything" was the only thing he replied. "After Archies' dad died everything chanced, the guy I fell in love with in high school was suddenly gone and had been replaced with a complete stranger... Sorry I just had to get that off my chest." I couldn't see Jughead's face because it was almost pitch black in the room but I knew he wasn't smiling. "I get it, and I'm so sorry you have to go through that. Please tell me if there's something I can do. Do you still want me to drive you back to Riverdale tomorrow?" Jughead asked me looking at me. "I guess I could stay another night if Veronica and Kevin don't mind, they're nice," I told him. "Okay. Now sleep, you need it." I didn't even get to reply, as soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep to the sound of Jughead's breathing...


	5. Twinkled light

The harsh light twinkled at my eyes, when I opened them I expected to see the usual boring bedroom. "Ugh" I groaned as I began to stand up. 

"I thought you died" I could hear a voice giggle from the living room. "Huh?" I was still trying to locate myself. "It's almost 3 pm Betty, and I thought Kevin was bad," The raven-haired boy laughed. "Look, a girl needs her beauty sleep" I stated standing with tangled hair in the bright living room. 

"Sorry I would have loved to bully Betty more but unfortunately I have plans," Kevin said proudly as he got up. Veronica stood up smiling at Kevin "Yeah I'm gonna go too, I have an important meeting at work." 

I didn't wanna be alone at this enormous mansion with only me and my thoughts, I was begging for Jughead, not to leave too. I'm pretty sure I looked anxious due to the fact that after they left, Jughead asked me if I was okay. It might have been out of politeness or maybe just a check up... 

"I'm fine, thanks, are you going out too?" I asked him quickly. "Nah." Was the only thing the raven-haired boy responded. Jughead kept his head down and didn't say munch for felt like hours, it was torturing me. 

"Hey.." I said, touching his shoulder slightly. "What's bothering you?" Jughead sighed and finally lifted his head to look at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Okay.." He breathed. "Don't be mad at me but your phone kept flickering.. you know. I..i I didn't wanna, it wasn't my place, but.." his messy words made me blush.

"Jug.." I sighed. "Please, just tell me." 

"Okay... look I'm sorry but I kinda checked and saw that you have 28 missed calls and 56 new messages... and on one of them there said *you’re a slut, probably out with some guy, fucking him* 

Betty, I don't wanna get you in trouble, I suggested this hole trip for the opposite outcome." 

"Look I know he's awful to you... I saw it at the restaurant, maybe you should tell him how you feel?" Jughead sounded unsure of what he was saying was correct. "I love him.." Now I was the one sounding unsure... I think I love him, I did once. 

"How did you deal with your whole break up thing?" I asked while I went into the big bedroom, but not far enough so I couldn't hear Jughead's answer. "I got sad.. and angry. The worst part is that in a way I felt relief when she ended it, we were growing apart, had big fights every day, I guess she realized that it wasn't healthy first. 

Betty.. be the one who realized." 

I sank and took the cherry-red dress on, which Veronica had put out for me when I heard Jughead's response. A tear was crossing down my chin. I didn't know if it was from Jughead's sadness or mine, or both. All I knew was that I was feeling sad, so sad that it was embarrassing, so sad that I didn't wanna make a sound. I didn't wanna end me and Archie's dream wedding. MY dream wedding. 

It started out as a dream but it's slowly becoming a nightmare, the kinda nightmare that I don't want to think or talk about. Then I cried. Loud. 'Ugh,' I was tired of crying on this stupid trip! I pulled myself together and left the bedroom, reviling my wet eyes and a gorgeous red dress. 

"You look... beautiful," Jughead smiled. I didn't know how to feel or react when he said those words. "Thank you" was the quiet words that came out of my mouth. "Can I have your number? So if you decide to go back I can make sure you're okay." 

Gosh, he wanted to make sure I was safe... I ran over to him, hugged him. Tight. "How did I deserve to meet a guy like you?" I whispered into his ear, so quiet I could feel his whole body shiver. 

I didn't wanna leave Jughead and I certainly didn't wanna forget him, but that was exactly what I was gonna do. I was still in his arms when he kissed my right cheek. Just slightly, but still enough to get goosebumps over the feel of his soft lips on my cheek. I guess this was his way of responding. 

Time passed and I was laying on the couch staring at my phone, hoping the missed calls and new messages would disappear. "You don't have to call him back, you know," Jughead said reassuringly. 

"I'm just gonna say that I'm okay and not kidnapped or something," Jughead nodded in response. "Betty! Where the fuck are you?" Archie screamed at the phone. My heart was racing. "I'm coming home soon okay?" Before he could yell at me again I hung up. "Wanna get drunk?" Jughead then suddenly asked. "What?" I returned in confusion. "Do you wanna get drunk with me?" He repeated again. "Hell yea" I giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story, don't forget to comment and leave a kudos. love you all


End file.
